TG-2A Minigun
The TG-2A Minigun is a weapon found in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. __TOC__ Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' The TG-2A is first found in Interval 03 of F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. The individual shots are weak, but this is easily compensated by the fast rate of fire, which alone makes this a good weapon against heavy opposition, and an excellent weapon for tearing through a close range firefight. The ammunition pool is all held within the gun itself, so it doesn't have to be reloaded. The few drawbacks are a noticeable slowdown in walking speed when carrying it, the rarity of ammunition (only found when carried by certain Heavy Riot Armor units), and the inaccuracy that makes it a poor weapon at long range. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' The TG-2A Minigun also appears in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. It works the same as in Extraction Point, though the ammunition is somewhat less common, found only in Intervals 03, 05 and 07. Tactics and use *When picking up a TG-2A, the player is given 350 rounds of ammo, and each subsequent pickup gives out 350 more until the 900-round cap is reached. This may look generous, but the supply of this weapon is generally scarce, so use it wisely. **In Extraction Point, the player can exploit the ammunition glitch to get as many rounds as possible. *Combining the TG-2A with Slow-Mo is essential for aggressive gameplay, and also helps to conserve ammunition; getting closer to the targets means they are less likely to dodge the shots. However, this is still a fairly risky move, especially on higher difficulties – they can't dodge, and neither can you. *The TG-2A has a large cone of fire even when fired in bursts. Controlled fire improves accuracy but generally the TG-2A is not practical beyond close range. *The TG-2A is not powerful enough to kill particularly strong enemies before they dish out heavy damage themselves. However, it is very effective against groups of normal or supernatural enemies at close range, especially if the enemy can only use melee attacks. In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, this weapon is very effective against Replica Assassins, Shades or any group of lower-class soldiers. Using it against Nightcrawlers in Perseus Mandate is not recommended due to their high defenses and firepower. Trivia *The TG-2A in Perseus Mandate is sometimes used as primary armament for the Blackhawk helicopter, replacing the M134 Minigun. *It is not known what company manufactures the TG-2A. *The TG-2A is unique for using four rotary barrels. Currently, the Gatling-type weapons in U.S. service are either three or six barrels, with the exception of the GAU-8 Avenger, which employs seven barrels. The closest real-life counterpart is the 12.7mm Yakushev-Borzov Yak-B autocannon, famous for being the primary armament for the Mil Mi-24 Hind. *The TG-2A has a white-blue muzzle flash and tracers when fired, suggesting a different type of ammunition with a different propellant. *The TG-2A is one of only two weapons in the entire ''F.E.A.R.'' series (the other being the Arc Beam from F.E.A.R. 3) that have no reloading animation, as all the ammo for the weapon is stored within the weapon itself. When reloading, all reserve ammo instantly transfers over to the TG-2A's magazine. *When not in the hands of the player, the blue screen on the TG-2A appears to be off. Videos es:Ametralladora Multitubo TG-2A Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons Category:Weapons